Jelaza Kazone
The Name Clan Korval *Jelaza Kazone is the name of a self-aware Ssussdriad (see The Tree and Jela) *Jelaza Kazone also refers to Korval's clanhouse, discussed on this page **but the tree and the house are entwined and somewhat inseparable *Jelaza Kazone translates to Jela's Promise/Dream/Contract/Fulfillment Plan B, ch 20 "Erob's Hold: Practice Grounds" Local Custom, ch 17 Site, Age, & History *Korval's home on Liad is situated in the valley named Valcon Berant'a ("Dragon's Price"), which was part of the payment for passage, given to Cantra yos'Phelium and Tor An yos'Galan, when Liad was first settled. The valley is north of Solcintra city.Carpe Diem, ch 6 *The house was built gradually over generations: "Er Thom told her that the house had been built piece-by-piece as the clan grew, until it now surrounded the Tree on all sides." The oldest section of the house is more than 900 years old. **The oldest section might have been quite small, and forgotten by outsiders, because Scout Alara reflects that "Jelaza Kazone, the house, had hardly been a proper Liaden house for these last seven or eight hundred Standards" *Jelaza Kazone originally housed both clan families. Later, line yos'Phelium stayed at Jelaza Kazone and line yos'Galan took up residence at Trealla Fantrol. ** "Trealla Fantrol is Korval's showplace...in the past, it was also a fortress, guarding the mouth of our valley and denying access to...Jelaza Kazone...which is much less grand, and quite a bit older."Mouse & Dragon, ch 8 *Jelaza Kazone moved to Surebleak on Day 202, Standard Year 1393, after the attack on The Department of the Interior in Solcintra.I DARE, Day 201, Standard Year 1393 Staff See Korval's Employees, a list sorted by residence and ship House *TREE: Clan Korval built the house around The Tree, because the self-aware Ssussdriad is kin, adopted by Jela long ago. Crystal Soldier, ch 3-4 *Tree towers over the encircling house and valley, easily visible from Trealla FantrolLocal Custom, ch 1 and far beyond. **"Daav's house nestled at the far end of the valley, glimpsed briefly as they crested the hill, with a tree soaring out of the center. Korval's tree was -- somewhat taller than she had expected, its arms reaching high and wide across the pale sky." Mouse and Dragon, ch 9 "Aellianna swallowed, staring at the Tree, the clouds of evening tangled in its tall branches."Mouse and Dragon, ch 13 ** Mr. dea'Gauss can see "Korval's Tree" from the back window of his Solcintra office. Mouse & Dragon, ch 16 *HOUSE SIZE: Anne viewed the clanhouse as "cozy, with nothing of the mansion about it, never mind that it was big enough to hold seventy apartments the size of her own on University. Perhaps the benign presence of Jelaza Kazone, the Tree, helped make it feel so comfortable." *STRUCTURE: "Jelaza Kazone, the house, was two stories high, overhung with a sloping roof. A porch girded the second story; chairs and loungers could be seen here and there." Rooms *Basement: The original ship of the migration, Quick Passage, is located beneath Jelaza Kazone, connected to the basement, serving as a “library and shelter of last resort” with active comm station, etc. Dragon in Exile, ch 37 **"Lizzie wil join her cousins in the basement" Dragon in Exile, ch 32 (for stories in the library?) *Front door is made of dark wood. Its carving of Tree-and-Dragon is worn from centuries of use. There is a rope attached to a brass bell overhead, and a palm plate set into the right side of the door's frame, for identification. It opens onto "a wide hallway more comfortable than grand, wooden walls and floor gleaming under soft yellow lighting.", *Back door: Staffers used the "common door near the back staircase"...it has a pressure plate for palm IDThe Rifle's First Wife *Portrait Gallery Hall: “The lights came up as they crossed the threshold, each portrait illuminated individually. He and Val Con walked slowly, down the long line of Korval's delms.”Mouse & Dragon, chapter 39Dragon in Exile *VARIOUS SALONS & PARLORS: **"The summons was to the "Parsei Room" which was particularly reserved for the speaking of formal judgments."Neogenesis, Surebleak / ch 52 **"The salon was scarcely a dozen steps into the house...through a dark wood door....a handsome rug of bronze and brown, the design suggesting leaves. Chairs upholstered in brown and bronze...a sofa, brown, piled high with bronze and brown pillows...a window at the end of the room gave a view of the central garden."Dragon Ship, epilogue **The small parlor is an interior room near the front door, with no window, a waiting room (and prolly a holding cell for the uninvited). **"The Yellow Salon?" Miri thought. "It was not every visitor, or even every hundredth visitor, who got put in the yellow salon." ***The Yellow Salon is where visitors are put who are not, as Miri chooses to put it, “housebroken”. Extra security measures, perhaps? **"the so-called informal parlor" where clan meetings are held Ghost Ship ch 12 **a small somewhat shabby parlor in mauve tonesDragon in Exile **The morning parlor -- "breakfast was an informal buffet laid out in the morning parlor, where early risers and late served themselves." Dragon in Exile, ch 1 Diglon calls it "common table" **"so-called ruckus room"Dragon in Exile, ch 6 -- "the room was bright with sunshine, curtains thrust back from a long wall of windows...here was no elegant bronze and brown room, this room's wooden floor sported a simple, and somewhat grubby, blue rug" ***aka "the rumpus room" -- "soft, with rugs, pillows, and sit-cushions scattered about...and wondrous quilts of multiple sizes draped from chair-backs" *A nursery: "Lizzie up in the nursery"..."I'm going upstairs to visit my daughter"Dragon in Exile, ch 29 **The nursery has a common room and a little alcove where the twins slept,Necessity's Child, ch 3 with dimmers marking the path at night and the "ceilings were painted with stars, ships, and geometric shapes in bright colors"Necessity's Child, ch 22 **From the nursery, Syl Vor "went down the back stairs" to visit Tree.Necessity's Child, ch 13 *The bedroom suites are on the second floor. Each apartment has a balcony overlooking the gardens and facing The Tree. Suites include a parlor, a compact kitchen alcove, computer / comm unit station, bedroom, and fresher /bathroom *Delm's Study is on the lower level, facing The Tree and Delm's Court. *Map room: "the map room was brightly illuminated"Ghost Ship, ch 39 *Private Library: "the clan's closest-held library...shelf after shelf of leather bound volumes. Korval's diaries, including the stained and rumpled book that had belonged to the very founder." *Music Room �� : "The music room was dark, except for some night-dims, glowing in the high corners. Val Con was at the big ’chora, the one they’d taken on from the yos’Galan house. The instrument that had belonged to Shan’s mother, Val Con’s foster-mother, who had taught him how to play. It was a quality piece of equipment originally intended for use in concert hall"Dragon Ship, chapter 14, Dragon in Exile, prologue *The studio — where Padi and Quin taught Theo formal dance stepsGhost Ship chapter 29 *"Game and reading room, judging by the comfortable shabbiness of the furniture"Ghost Ship, ch 34 *Weather Lab —- “fully intending to find Mr. Brunner in the weather lab and review with him the implementation of the next phase, he found himself instead turning down a short hallway and exiting the house“ *Kitchen, presided over by Mrs. ana'Tak **with a large screen on one wall, showing images of the grounds NEOGENESIS **The "small brick bread oven in the back baking quarters...has not been used as an oven for nearly four hundred standards." *Family dining room -- "a small, informal dining room”Dragon in Exile, ch 5 *“Formal dining hall” for clan celebrations and formal parties / society "crushes" *Med center with an autodoc I DARE, Street Cred, in Change Managementand sleep learnerDragon in Exile, ch 6 *Ballroom, for formal party (dinner-dance) in Ghost Ship Ghost Ship, ch 32 *Padded gymnasium, as Theo discovers in Ghost Ship''Ghost Ship, ch 32 *Swimming pool: “She could take a break, walk in the garden — even go down to the gym for a quick dance of menfri'at, or a swim in the pool.”Street Cred, in Change Management (See Street Cred) *House stores, where family and guests will find a variety of clothing, shoes, boots, furniture, etc. Ghost Ship, ch 28 **including a special outfit for Diglon *Quarters for staff and visiting Scouts, pilots, musicians, etc. **Quarters for house guards Nelirikk, Diglon, & Hazenthull are upstairs with a window facing The Tree ***"what once had been servants' quarters and now was security's small corner of this house under tree"..."his upstairs staff quarters" (his own computer) *The practice room — large room with one table, various exercise machines, and space for hand-to-hand combat. Also called exercise room.Neogenesis *The Southern Suite has six guest rooms around a common parlor with view screen and a small galley. It housed Theo's crew, including Companion Animals like Hevelin the norbear ambassador. Garden *“Formal gardens at the front of the houseGhost Ship Splinter: Daav’s Up Early *Tree Court: "Jelaza Kazone, The Tree the safest place in the galaxy" grows in a blue-green glade at the center of a spiraling, meandering stone-lined path, overgrown with a profusion of flowers.I Dare, Lytaxin, Erob's Catastrophe Unit A bench, and rose bushes, border the clearing around the Tree.Due Diligence More specifically, on three sides of Tree Court, white gloam roses and other scented bushes create a private area around Tree. The court is carpeted with lush blue-green grass. *Lighting: "Syl Vor hadn't known that Tree glowed in the dark...in green light as soft as mist." On some nights, Tree creates a pearly light by manipulating the environment, including the mist. *Southern Patio: “Captain, a warrior awaits us on the southern patio,” Nelirikk’s voice came over the car’s intercom.Dragon in Exile chapter 28 *East Patio: “We have tables on the East Patio.”Dragon in Exile, epilogue *"Delm's Court" is outside the Delm's study, with adjacent access to the Tree. Dragon in Exile, epilogue *The inner garden nearest to Tree is "as wild and glorious a tangle of growing things as ever she had seen" but the front gardens are formal and orderly. *white and yellow flowers...a trellis supporting leafy vines" *Kamele sees "a bank of what looked...to be bluebells, Theo's favorite flower in Jen Sar's garden"Dragon in Exile, ch 13 *a pile of living green very nearly as tall as he was, which had put forth round blue flowers easily as big as his headDue Diligence *On Liad, driving into Korval's Valley, "they passed beneath an archway thick with flowers...bushes lined the lane on both sides, their lemony scent..."Mouse & Dragon, ch 8(perhaps this archway moved to Surebleak, but doubtful) On Surebleak *About an hour by car from the port. “The cab reports itself on the way, Diglon Rifle. You have approximately an hour to prepare.” *When the clan moved to Surebleak in SY1393, they transplanted the house, tree, and grounds with the Clutch Turtles' colossal asteroid-ship.Moon on the Hills I Dare, epilogue (see Moon on the Hills) *Tree and house entwined, with the garden and the grounds, was transplanted in an abandoned timonium quarry at the far end of the Port Road -- a "crack in the world" in a place called "World's End"Moon on the HillsDaav's Up Early, published on Splinter Universe, Necessity's Child, chapter 6 *"Right off another planet, that house, ''and the tree, and the grass, and, sleet, the little road he was drivin' on. Moved to Surebleak with everything he had, the Road Boss."Dragon in Exile, ch 15 *“The formal gardens at the front of the house had survived the journey, though it remained to be seen if they would survive Surebleak.”Ghost Ship Splinter: Daav’s Up Early *the grounds include a path for exercise, "a course laid out in part by the blind necessity of defunct mining machines" (see The Rifle's First Wife) *"No plastic in this house that come down onto Surebleak from another world entirely.". *Jelaza Kazone (the tree) visible from Space Port: "It was two-stories high, with a barricaded walkway around the top story, and a long roof providing protection from the snow....Sleet, you could see that tree from inside the port itself, stretching so high and wide that it looked to be holding up the sky." with "a sloping roof" *"through the gate and down the smaller road that led only to the big house with the big tree growing outa the center of it, like the house was nothing but a plant-box..." *"an experimental joint farm with the bordering landowner" Yulie Shaper, co-directed by Yulie and Scout Field Ecologist Alara chel'Voyon Clan Silari (married to Diglon Rifle). They plant experimental crops suitable to Surebleak: vegetables that will keep all winter and longer, fibers for clothing, fruit -- even flowers. Scout Alara also works with roof-top gardens and micro-farming in the city. "Her recent arrangements with Conrad, Boss of Surebleak, were as temporary and as non-standard as..." Security *Security is provided by Jeeves, a self-aware military module / Admiral from the Terran Wars. Val Con and Shan found Jeeves in a warehouse, abandoned, nearly drained, and brought the AI home. Jeeves is dedicated to Val Con. He's no simple robot. Intelligent DesignI Dare **"The flash of the defense system coming live had roused Jeeves to action. It had barely faded when Nelirikk and Diglon arrived on the scene."Dragon in Exile, chapter 30 *Jeeves is connected to the tells of the clanhouse: **"He had spoken on entry, knowing that the house, in the person of the security ’bot, Jeeves, was already well aware of his presence, if not by the touch of his hand to pressure plate, then by the weight of his step on the foot mat at the door, or the sound of his breathing." *Jeeves is assisted by former Yxtrang -- Nelirikk, Diglon, & Hazenthull Ghost Ship, Dragon in Exile -- and also by Tommy Lee, former merc specialist. **Hazenthull Explorer reports to Jeeves (Miri) but provides security for Lady Kareen's house where she lives in the city, and reports to Liz Lizardi as a security guard at the port. *"Diglon had long gotten over the odd fact of the robot's apparent self-animation and personality as well as his seamless integration into house systems...That the head of local security was both a bot and available to him as an unparalleled library of information resources...well, then he understood that the bot had once been a butler for Clan Korval and a war robot. The robot, then, was of the troop as much as he..." *The Tree, the dramliz, and the cats also provide security, as needed.I Dare References Category:Clan Korval Category:Characters